The Purest Of the PureBloods
by Tyerva Geishian
Summary: Tyerva Geishian. A victim of a vampire attack, found and raised by The Chairman, while Yuuki goes missing... What happens in this twist of love, and fighting. Stay tuned.


Chapter One: "Bitten"

By: Phish

**Exclaimer: I do not own anyone in the series of Vampire Knight, I however own the idea, and the character Tyerva.**

**---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---**

"Chairman!!" A female's cry echoed through the room.

"Yuuki?" A confused male rose from his chair.

"We have an emergency!" She called, as a white haired male walked in, acting as if he were holding his breath, a tattoo resting on his neck... He carried my shaking body, my head was laying back, as my breathing was thick, gasping through the blood as it ran down my cheek, my neck covered in the red liquid.

"Put her on the couch," the now called Chairman ordered.

Without hesitation, the white haired walked over and laid me down, backing away, covered in blood. Though he didn't seem to mind, he only had eyes for me it seemed.

The Chairman knelt next to me, "Yuuki, get me some towels."

"Right!" She ran out of the room towards the restroom, returning only minutes later with a stack.

"Good, hold her head up, while I try to stop the bleeding.."....

…

Hours had past, the bleeding had been restrained, as I laid on the couch, breathing a little better than before, asleep.

"Where did you find her?" The chairman murmured, while stroking his hand down the female's face.

Yuuki had her arms folded, "Just outside the gate, the blood was making those of the Moon dorm a little antsy, and Zero here smelt it as well."

Zero, the white haired male was sitting on a chair near the chairman and the female. Watching me still.

The chairman nodded, "I see... Well, we'll just have to wait till she wakes up. You two go back to your watch."

"Kay." Yuuki was out the door not long after, Zero however remained. "Call me when she wakes." He murmured thickly, before he to followed the girl named Yuuki...

"Zero..." The chairman murmured, "Perhaps it's love at first sight?" He smiled, and began to daydream of the thought. Before I began to murmur, awaking slowly...

His attention was drawn upon me within only a few moments, patting my cheek a little, as my eyes opened... One was pure black, with a white pupil. The other a gentle blue. They both focused on the chairman, before I began to whimper. My pale hands trembled as they rose to lay themselves on my neck, which was bandaged up.

"There, there..." He laid his hands on my cold ones, "You're safe, you're at the Cross Academy. I'm Kaien Cross, the headmaster here." His voice was gentle, as he tried to soothe me, I assumed.

Slowly, I let my hands rest into his, as my breathing regulated. "K-Kaien... Cross...?" I repeated, my voice was like a chorus of a thousand angels, if not a little low from the blood loss.

He nodded, smiling, "Right, do you have a name?"

I hesitated, but nodded slowly, "T-Tyerva... Geishian..."

"Tyerva." he repeated slowly, but smiled all the same, "Do you know why you were bleeding...?"

"A...attacked..." I whispered in return, my odd colored eyes looking down now.

"By what dear?" He brushed his hand down her head.

"V-Vampire."

He paused a moment, but nodded, "Alright... Where do you live dear?"

I tilted her head, "...I'm... an orphan." I murmured lowly.

"Poor girl..." He paused for a moment, before smiling, "Do you wanna stay here?" He offered lightly, "You'll have your own room in the dorms, and you can attend the day school if you want."

I stared at him, before a thin smile formed on my lips, "R-Really?"

"Of course!" He smiled, "Just one condition, you gotta call me Daddy!"

I blinked once, before I put a hand on my lips, "D-Daddy?" I murmured lowly.

He smiled, clearly elated at the title, "Yeah!"

I blinked rapidly, opening my mouth to speak, but, at the sound of a door creaking open. Both of our attention's were turned towards a new male. With Black-Brown hair, and light bloody red eyes. Wearing a white uniform.

The chairman stood up, "Ah, Kaname-Kun! Welcome." He smiled, "This is Tyerva, the source of the smell earlier..."

Kaname nodded, smiling gently. "I see."

I stared at him, as I was being stared at... Before long, I looked down, my arms moving around my torso uneasily.

"Do we know who attacked her?" He asked calmly.

The Chairman shook his head, "No, she was found outside the gates, so I believe that it was a rogue vampire."

"I see." Kaname considered this, before walking over to me. Kneeling down beside me, smiling gently. "May I?" He gestured towards my neck.

Tensing as he approached, I looked back up at him before nodding slowly. Unsure of what he wanted to do, but I trusted the Chairman, and I doubted he would let this new one hurt me...

Slowly and cautiously he let his fingers brush against my pale neck, before unbinding the wrappings.

I had my eyes closed, trying to keep my body relaxed for the most part. Taking deep low breaths. I felt his cold fingers as they released my neck of it's binding. He looked at it for a moment, before taking the binding completely off. "Its' healed." He murmured lowly, before glancing up at me.

I only knew of this because I opened my eyes to look down at him. He smiled lightly, moving a hand to stroke my cheek, "You're fine. Just rest." He whispered...

Soon as he spoke these words, my body grew weak, and last I remember is his smiling face... Before I fell asleep.

Years had past, and I had grown. The girl named Yuuki was no longer among us, in fact, no one knows where she had gone. Both Zero and Kaname had taken the loss very hard. I, on the other hand, didn't really care... I never got close to anyone, nor did they try. Zero spoke to me on occasion, while Kaname gave me my space. Which I didn't really mind either.

I leaned on a tree, wearing the sun dorm's male clothing. I refused to wear the short skirts the female of the dorms had to wear. My black hair fell to my shoulders, as I had a tail from the middle of my neck trailing down my back to my ankles. It was braided to stay out of the way...

My bangs covered my black eye, my normal eye was bright as the moon shined bright. Staring up at the sky, I let out a low sigh. Remembering the night Yuuki had came to me, asking for my protection of both Kaname and Zero, as she was gone. She wouldn't tell me where she was going, and that was that. She left... Naturally I think Kaname got into my head a couple times, but found nothing, so he left me alone. For some reason I think they both blame me in some odd way. I sighed heavily at this though, before kicking the ground and standing erect. I had a dagger in my belt, this was my weapon.

A soft breeze, the scent of a mortal. I blinked at this, turning my head ever so slowly, to peer at Zero. Who always was able to sneak up behind me. He never was able to look me in the eye, so he looked to the side. "Go on to bed, I'll take watch." He muttered, before turning around and walking away.

I stared at his retreating back, before looking down. I never did feel welcome here. The chairman always said that I was welcome, and the boys were always like that... But even when Yuuki was here. She was always nice to the other's, always looking out... but it never seemed like she gave me a second glance.

Kicking the ground once more, I slowly began to walk to my dorm. I had my own room, I never had to share... Except once, I don't know what I done, but my roommate left soon as she could. So, the offer of my room never came up again. I shrugged at the thought, closing my eyes now, I let my feet wonder, there was no one in the halls and my room was on the end anyways.

Well, I thought there was no one, until I bumped into a hardened figure. Rubbing my forehead a little at the jar, I took a step back. "I'm sorry." I murmured, I rarely spoke.

It was Kaname, soon as I looked up at him, I looked down, and to the side. He chuckled lightly, lifting a hand to brush against my cheek, "My fault." He whispered, "Do you have time to accompany me?"

At the sudden offer, my head jerked up, looking up at him. My only visible eye questioning. Before I could even mutter a why, he spoke once more.

"It'll only take a moment." He smiled.

Staring at him for a moment, I nodded slowly. Screw Zero, I don't need sleep... Not yet at least.

"Thank you." Lightly he let his fingers brush the small of my back. Leading me the way I came to the outside.

I was... okay when I was around Kaname, yes he was a vampire... But I at least knew he wasn't going to attack me out of no where. The other vampire's of the moon dorm though, I tended to avoid. Zero took care of the vampires, and I took care of the Sun dorm's screaming females.

Kaname was silent until we were near the moon dorm, no one was outside, but still, I knew most of them lurked within... Slowly, I came to a stop, he paused beside me. Glancing down, "It's okay, you're safe." He whispered gently, his hand applying a gentle pressure on my back as if to push me a little farther.

A weak whine escaped my throat, I had never gotten close to the moon dorm, let alone gone inside... Slowly my foot eased forward, my arms wrapping loosely around my torso, forgetting all about my dagger that could render a vampire useless...

Kaname smiled, keeping with my slow pace as we entered the dorm. The inside was majestic, but there was no one there. With this I was a little more calm, glancing around frantically, before looking down to my feet. My heart was beating hard against my chest, glancing around a little now. Before turning my attention back up to Kaname. Who just smiled and continued to push me forward. "Come, just to the couch over there." He whispered, gesturing to the armless couch...

Slowly we approached, soon as we got close, we sat down. Kaname moved his arm over my shoulders, having me lean against him a little. My body was stiff, unsure how to react to this. But he merely stroked my arm, in an odd comforting sort of way.

Still unsure how or why I was even here, my attention was to everything it could focus on. Staring at our surroundings, we were alone.. For all I knew.

Kaname was silent for a moment, continuing to soothe me, before smiling. "It's not so bad, is it?" He whispered lightly.

Nodding slowly, I took a low breath. Closing my eyes for a mere moment, before opening them... Only to look at five or so other moon dorm vampires, standing before us. I flinched at the sudden sight, whimpering weakly. Kaname's arm tightened a little around my shoulders, "Shh..." He whispered gently, before turning his attention to those before us. Speaking to them in a normal tongue, but in words I didn't let my mind process. Kaname was the only one I could trust at this point, my body curled, letting my knee's touch my chest.

"Tyerva." One of the female's addressed me directly now, "Will you speak with me?" She asked lightly.

Twitching at the sound of my name, I looked up to the girl, I had seen her around often enough. Nodding timidly, she smiled. "Do you remember what your attacker looked like those many years ago?"

Blinking a little at this question, no one had ever asked this. Looking down, "...I... I don't remember much..."

"Just whatever you remember." She added.

"...He... had black hair," Using my hands I held them fairly close to my head, "It wasn't long, like a normal boy cut... with a white streak down the middle to the right side... and he had a scar down his forehead to his chin... down the middle of his face." My voice trembled as I spoke this, my eye fading out as I remembered his face. "Cold silver eyes, with a red ring around the pupil.

She nodded, "Thank you." Before I could even blink. They vanished, the five of them. Leaving us a lone...

Kaname smiled, petting my side, before looking down at me. "See, that wasn't so hard." He whispered, touching my cheek now. "Rest Tyerva, you're safe..."

Not again. Was my first thought, as my eyes began to slide close, my head laying against my knees as my mind flickered out, and I was once more asleep.

Waking up with the bright sun entering my room, my eyes slid open, I was wearing my pj's, and I was laying in my bed... Glancing around, I was a lone as usual. I sighed a little, "Damn that Kaname..." This slid out of my throat, moving my feet to the side so I could stand. The door opened. There stood Zero. He walked in, and shut the door, before walking directly over to me. He too was a vampire, but I never had a reason to fear him.

Blinking swiftly, I tilted my head, "Zero?"

"Shh." He whispered, he was leaning before me a finger on my chin as he lifted my head to look to my neck. The inspection was swift, before he let my chin free, "Where were you last night?"

This was a sudden question, I blinked, "...Kaname took me to the moon dorm... after that I.. fell asleep."

He was silent for a moment, but took my hand. Moving to stand me up. His arms linked around my frame, "I was so worried." He whispered, his breath hot against my hair.

I stared at his shoulder, my body frozen, unsure how to react, only to glance up slowly. "Z-Zero..?"

Slowly, he looked down at me, his eyes glistening before his lips touched mine.

I didn't know how to react, staring at him in utter confusedness for a moment. It wasn't long before his lips broke from mine trailing down my chin to my neck.

I froze, my eyes widening, before whimpering weakly.

His hands tightened around my hair the other on my back. "Shh..." he whispered, "Don't fight..." It was a gentle voice.

My eyes closed, my body slightly trembling now, suddenly his teeth sank into my throat... and I felt my blood being sucked from my throat...

**---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---xxx---**

**Authors Notes: XD Okay, I just finished the manga again, so I got the idea to do my fantasy over again. SO! This is it... The ending isn't that great, but I've been in serious pain, and not trying to think much o.x Hope you all enjoy. **


End file.
